How far can you go?
Part 1. The Tsunami It was a beautiful day. The sun was Shining, the birds were singing, the waves splashed against the ledge as a female Yellowmation watched on. This was her favorite place. A place were she could be calm. A German shepard walked up next to her and sat down. "You okay Sarah?" He asked her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be Shooter?" Sarah said not looking away from the waves. "I just thought that after what happened..." Shooter started to say. Sarah flinched for a moment. "I try not to think about it." She told him. Shooter ducked his head. "Sorry." He said. Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Its okay. You had no part in this." She said to him. Shooter looked at the sea. "Yeah, but I can't help but feel like we could have done something." He said. Sarah looked up at the sky. Skye... ''Sarah shook her head quickly and the thought went away. She felt the same way. She and Shooter were the soul survivors of the paw patrol. The soul survivers of a horrible catastrophe. Sarah remembered it perfectly. The waves, crashing down on her forcing her under. The look of horror on Skye's face. Chase's muffled screams. And then... silence. To think it happened just a short time ago... It had also been a perfect summer day. Everything seemed at ease as the Paw Patrol played at the beach. "Hey Sarah, catch!" Skye cried as she hit the Volly ball towards her. Sarah laughed as she jumped up and hit the volly ball back. Suddenly someone screamed. Sarah turned to see that the water had shrunk back a bit. There were the screams of '''TSUNAMI' ''and '''Get to higher ground' ''but mostly, there was chaos. People running, dogs barking, cats yowling, and all that running. Before Sarah knew it, She was hit by a train. Or at least thats what it felt like. The water was overwhealming. She could feel it pounding on top of her. She struggled to the surface and looked around. She saw Skye, Shooter, Zuma, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Aroura, and Everest. They had all been caught as well. But something was wrong. Rocky wasn't moving. Neither was Rubble,and Marshall. Suddenly, they began to sink. Sarah was horrified. They couldn't be... They were.. ''dead. Suddenly another wave came crashing on top of them. The waves forced her under. Skye's facelit up with a look of horror. Chase was screaming. Even through the water she could hear it. Zuma was struggling to get to the surface. Shooter was no where to be seen. Aroura and Everest were sinking to the bottom. They had got the full force of the wave and had probably snapped their necks. Suddenly she felt something lift her up, it was a current. She arrived at the surface and started swimming. Where to? She didn't care. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything over the screaming of the wind and the storm. She suddenly felt herself being dragged on top of something. She coughed up water and looked over at the mysterious person. It was Shooter. His mouth was moving, so he was saying something. But she couldn't hear him. She was exhausted. Shooter's mouth moved some more, then he stopped. Sarah was laying down on something soft. Was it... Grass? She looked around and saw that she was on a hill. She looked to her far left and saw the pup tower. There was some flowers and rocks too... But no others were to be seen. Right in front of her water turned. It was rising quickly, almost reaching them. Sarah got up and backed away fear fully. Shooter followed suit as the water spilled over the hill. It was only a few inches... but it was terrifying. ---- Time skip---- The water receded. the Tsunami was over. Sarah and Shooter walked through the empty lifeless streets. Bodies were everywhere. Some of people, some of animals, some of bugs, some fish, some crab, there was even a shark. But none were moving. Sarah and Shooter looked around desperately. Trying to find anyone, anyone ''who had survived. But no survivers were found. Shooter and Sarah stopped. They were right on the beach. They saw Rocky, Rubble and Marshall. Rocky's face was disfigured. His jaw was obviously broken. Rubble looked fine. But Marshall's head was partailly removed from his body. Their skin was rotting a bit in places. Sarah was trying so hard not to throw up. It was very difficult. She went a little farther up the street and found Aroura and Everest. Their heads were at wrong angles and Everest was missing an eye. Even further up, right next to the hill, was Chase, Skye, and Zuma. Sarah had been holding back tears, but seeing the broken body of Zuma made her break down. She raced to his side and put her head on his chest. She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Letting out cries of sadness and rage. This was it. ''They were all alone. Sarah looked down at the waves. Even though it was relaxing... It was also terrifying. She had gained a great fear of water that day. Even now, looking into those waves was terrifying. Shooter had been trying to get her to leave the city for months. It had been a full four months now. They had been able to scavenge a full supply of food from stores and homes, but it was running out. Shooter sighed beside her. "Sarah, I really think we should leave." He told her. Sarah looked down. They had at least three weeks of food left. "I know. I just don't want to leave them behind." She told him. Shooter nodded. "Then we won't. We should take a piece of them with us where ever we go." He said and got up. Sarah followed him curiously. He went to the dead bodies of each of their friends and took their tags. Shooter washed them in the ocean as Sarah watched from a long ''ways away. Shooter hadn't received the phobia of water. He walked back over to her. He laid them out in a row on the ground to show them to her. He reached into his pack, and took out a semi-small pouch. He placed them all in it and closed it. The pouch hung on a string that could hang around some ones neck. Shooter put it around Sarah's neck and stepped back. "There." He said. "Now we will have a piece of them wherever we go." He told her. Sarah looked down at her pouch, then back at Shooter. "I love it." She said to him. And for the first time in a long while... ''she smiled. '' To be continued in part 2........ ''How far can you go?part 2 Category:Sad Category:Stories Category:Water Category:Death Category:Depressing Category:Tsunami Category:Chase Category:Shooter Category:Sarah Category:Skye Category:Paw Patrol